It Starts With Another Typical Halloween
by Ryguy5387
Summary: It's the final battle. An evil is vanquished, but a hero falls. A greif stricken Kagome returned to the present. Now, sixteen years later, the Shikon no Miko returns to the past. With her is her adoptive son, Shippo, and her true son: Ko-Inu-Yasha. InuKag
1. Halloween

****

It Starts With Another Typical Halloween.

Chapter I: Halloween

By: Ryguy5387

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha I will never own Inu-Yasha. That's a good thing.

A/N: Hello, how's everyone doing? If you are seeing this, I greatly appreciate the fact that you're even looking at this. I humbly ask that you read and review this, and I just want to say that everything - Flames, Constructive Criticism, and Praises - are welcome.

__

'.': Thoughts

"." : Speech

Now that I've bored you enough, On with the story:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You've slain too many people Naraku! Now you'll die! BAKURYUHA" yelled the hanyou Inu-Yasha as he brought Tetsusaiga down on Naraku. Naraku tried to block it with his sorcery like he did so many times before, but failed as a purification arrow hit at the exact same time. Kagome watched as the arrow hit its target, breaking Naraku's barrier as Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack shred him to pieces. However, he wasn't about to get off that easy. He knew with the Shikon no Tama in his possession, he could fairly easily regenerate himself. He was about to form a grin when what was left of his face was shattered by Sango's Hiraikotsu. As his body dropped to the ground, Kagome wasted no time and pulled the Jewel of Four Souls from his body. Before Naraku could truly die, Miroku opened his quickly disappearing Kazaana. He sucked Naraku in as the wind tunnel finally closed, ridding him of the curse. 

Kagome got lost in her thoughts,_'After three years it's finally over.I can't believe the jewel is complete! Soon I'll be able to finish school and figure out what I'm going to do with Inu-Yasha!'_

They started cheering and jumping as Inu-Yasha slowly rose to his feet, Kagome at his side in an instant. A smile slowly crept onto Inu-Yasha's face. right before he collapsed.

Blood was pouring out of Inu-Yasha's body. He had gashes all over, there was a gaping hole in his stomach, and his skull looked crushed. He slowly regained consciousness, and spoke to Kagome in a hushed voice.

"K-Ka-Kagome." he started, every breath bringing him unbearable amounts of pain, "I don't think I'm going to make it, I-"

"Don't you dare say that!" she interrupted him, "You can't leave me you just-"

"Hush!" he interrupted her, "I can't go on. I just wanted to tell you that I. love... you. and. I'll. wait.for.you." Inu-Yasha collapsed again, this time not to wake up. Kagome started sobbing uncontrollably.

"NOOOOO! Inu-Yasha!" she managed to choke out between sobs, "Y-y-you c-c-can't leave m-me! Y-you jus-st can't!" Kikyo chose this time to let her presence be known.

"Ha! Inu-Yasha can finally come to hell with me!" she stated while laughing triumphantly, "Let go of him you lousy copy! I can finally be with _my _Inu-Yasha!"

"Stay the hell away, bitch!" Kagome snapped, her sadness turning to anger, "You cannot come near **_my _**mate, the love of **_my _**life, and **_my _**hanyou who chose **_me _**over **_you!_**"

"Liar!" Kikyo countered, "Why would he choose a copy when he could've had the real thing!" Kikyo then calmed down. "Why should I believe you anyway? You're probably just saying that to piss me off!" 

"I can prove it!" Kagome replied, smirking at Kikyo. She left Inu-Yasha's side for a brief second, and pulled the collar on her school uniform, revealing what looked like a bite mark. "Last night, Inu-Yasha marked me as his. his forever!" she smiled triumphantly as she said this, as Kikyo reeled in shock. "Oh, and one more thing?" Kagome asked sweetly, "I'm carrying his pup." Kikyo grabbed for her bow.

"It won't matter! I'll make sure you both die!" Kikyo yelled, as she drew an arrow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, as she threw the boomerang bone at Kikyo, once again reducing her body to dust.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome said.

After that day, they returned to Kaede's village. They returned Kikyo to her grave, and made one for Inu-Yasha at the bottom of the Go-Shinboku. As Kagome fell asleep that night, she remembered the night before the battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group was staying at an inn, secured by Miroku for exorcising a demon. Kagome shared a room with Inu-Yasha, and Shippo and Kirara were staying with Miroku and Sango, at Inu-Yasha's request. 

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" he asked, somewhat more polite, yet gloomier than his normal self.

"Sure Inu-Yasha." Kagome replied, flashing him one of her beautiful smiles. _'What is wrong with him? He seems like he's going to say something important. I hope it's not about Kikyo.'_

"Well," he started, "I've been thinking a lot lately; thinking about you, me, the jewel, Naraku, and Kikyo." _'Oh no! He's going to tell me he loves Kikyo!' _Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I realized that when the jewel was complete, you'll have to make a decision. And, I-"

"Yes, I will." She cut him off.

"Kagome, please don't interrupt, this is important." He stated. She knew there would be no arguing with him. So, she just nodded in response. He turned away from her, and started again.

"And, I realized that if you went back to your world, I don't know what I'd do. Fifty years ago, I fell in love with Kikyo." Kagome inhaled sharply, pretty sure of what was going to come next. _'He's going to choose Kikyo! I know it!'_

"And fifty years ago, Kikyo betrayed me. Our trust was easily broken. I now realize it was mere friendship and longing, not love. I guess what I'm trying to say is." He turned around and faced Kagome. He grabbed her hands in his. "I want to know if you would stay here, with me, when the jewel is completed. I love you Kagome, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me." He grabbed Kagome in a fierce hug.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked. He withdrew from his embrace to find her crying.

"Why are you crying this time wench?" he asked.

"These are tears of joy, Inu-Yasha." She replied. "And I would love to stay here with you. Because, I love you too." Inu-Yasha just sat there dumbfounded for a second, before brushing his lips against Kagome's. He marveled as pleasure racked his entire being. After just enjoying the taste of her lips against his, he deepened the kiss, and they were content.until they had to break for air. Inu-Yasha rushed her into another embrace, and whispered into her ear.

"Will you be my mate Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes Inu-Yasha," she replied, "Your mate now and forever." He kissed her again, before slipping her onto the futon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome awakened crying. She stayed up the rest of the night wondering what she should do next, rubbing the mark on her lower neck. The next morning, she said her farewells to her friends, deciding that she should go back to her time. She said that Shippo could come back with her, and he did. She finished school almost two months later, right before she started showing. Seven months later, she gave birth to a son. Kagome, her son, and Shippo stayed at the Sunset shrine with everyone for a couple more years, until everyone except them moved out. She mourned the loss of her mate every day, along with Shippo, and got frustrated at the same time. With all they went through, the Shikon no Tama couldn't even bring her Inu-Yasha back. She graduated from college with a teaching degree in history, but usually just worked at the shrine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*SIXTEEN YEARS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A boy with midnight black hair and a familiar purple rosary around his neck walked towards his home with his two friends. At first glance, one would suggest his long raven hair was an attribute from his mother-well, they'd be wrong.

"It's freaking cold out here!" the one boy yelled, kicking a can on the ground.

"You think!?" the second boy cut in, "It's only the end of October."

"Will you two stop your whining?" asked the third boy, "You should be excited! He said cheerfully, "It's Halloween already!"

"Kou, I can't understand why you care so much!" the first boy yelled, "You wear the same costume every year! That stupid old kimono with those weird dog ears, white wig, and fake katana!"

"Calm down Shiro," the second boy cut in, "If he wants to wear the same costume every year, why should you care?"

"Shut up, Ken," Shiro snapped.

"Alright guys, I'm home. I'll see you later, K?" Kou asked.

"Later!"

Kou walked up the steps of the Sunset shrine, and was greeted by his mother at the door.

"Hey mom!" he said. 

"Hey honey!" she replied, "Are you excited about tonight?"

"You know it." He said, "I'm going upstairs to get my 'costume' out, okay?"

"Sure hon!" she replied, "Ramen for Dinner?" Kou nodded. "Good! Get your brother to help!"

"Of course mom." He said as he walked upstairs.

"Sup Kou?" asked Shippo.

"Hey big brother!" he replied, "Can you give me a hand with getting father's stuff out?" 

"Sure!" They walked into his room. They opened the closet door and moved everything out of it. Kou removed a floorboard, and dragged out a trunk.

"Alright," Shippo began, dusting his pants off, "I'm going downstairs. Come down when you have your 'costume' on."

"See you in a few then," Kou replied. He slipped his costume on and looked in the mirror. Satisfied, he walked downstairs and slurped down his dinner. When he was done, he washed his face and his mother stood up.

"I guess I shouldn't waste any more time," he said.

"Yeah," was Kagome's reply.

"Should we get started then?" he asked.

"When ever you're ready," she replied.

"Let's do it." A cocky grin formed on his face. Higurashi Kagome brought her hand up to her son's neck, gripping the rosary that hung there. With a small burst of miko energy, the spell that subdued his demon blood faded. 

Instantly his blood began to boil. He closed his eyes as a familiar sensation racked his whole body. His fingernails and toenails grew-almost to the point of claws. He smirked as his canines grew-almost to the point of fangs. His midnight black hair turned to a sparkling silver. He was assaulted by his environment as his senses heightened over twenty times that of a humans. He lost his hearing for a brief second as the ears on the side of his head vanished and furry dog ears arose on the top of his head. 

When the sensation stopped, he cracked his knuckles as he forced his eyes open. His once violet eyes vanished as a sparkling amber settled in them. This was _his _night. The night where he could live up to his namesake, the night where he could use all the traits and abilities bestowed on him by his father. The night he could be his father's son.

"Nice to see you again, Ko-Inu-Yasha," commented Shippo 

"Isn't it though?" he asked.

"Yeah, it really is," his mom said, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. 

"I'm wasting time," Kou-that is-Inu-Yasha announced. 

"Mmhm," his mother replied.

"I'll be back at 11:00pm, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," Kagome ended the conversation. "Wait! Honey!" she yelled. 

"Hm?" he asked.

"Don't be late. you know what happens when you're late." she trailed off. Inu-Yasha face-faulted. 

"Yeah mom, I know!" he replied, walking out the door. 

"Shippo?" she asked, her voice was a bit shaky. 

"Come here," was his simple reply. Kagome ran to him and started crying onto his shoulder. 

Meanwhile, Ko-Inu-Yasha dashed out of the house and took to the air. He ran from roof to roof throughout modern Tokyo. He ran all across the city, making sure there was no trouble and watching the little trick-or-treaters. He was at the door at 11:00.

__

'11:00, I guess I'm late again. I hope this shows her how much I love her.' 

He looked at his watch, it said 11:01. He sighed, and opened the door. As soon as he did that, he smelt salt and water-tears. 

He sighed, "Mom, were you crying again?" he asked her.

"You're late, you know what that means," she said sternly. 

"I was early this time! Look! My watch says 11:00!" he pleaded.

"Nope," she replied.

"Uh-oh."

"OSUWARI!" she shouted, as his rosary beads glowed with a pink light. Without any warning, he slammed into the ground--hard.

"I'm going to bed," she told him.

"Okay," he replied, waiting for the subduing spell to wear off, "I'll see you tomorrow." His mom 'hmphd' and walked away. However, she stopped at the door. 

"Thank you," she said, "You know how much that means to me."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I heard your watch outside. when it beeped to tell you it was 11:00."

"Keh!" was his intelligent counter. Then, he softened. "I love you mom."

" I love you too, my son." She smiled softly and walked to her room.

It had been just another typical Halloween at the Higurashi household.


	2. AN and Disclaimer Please read!

A/N  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC! PLEAE DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank you for reading my story! Even if you want to flame me, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd leave a review. I know the format seems weird and I use way to many commas and dashes but it's all I can come up with. I should have put this with the first chapter since this is supposed to be a one-shot. If enough people like it, I'll write a sequel. If anyone cares, I got the name Ko-Inu-Yasha from Koenma Daioh of Yu Yu Hakusho. Once again, I greatly appreciate taking the time to read my story and if you have any questions e-mail me. Please leave a review! 


	3. Return

****

Chapter II: Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I never will own Inu-Yasha. That is a good thing. 

A/N: If some of my reviewers were waiting for this, I'm TERRIBLY sorry! It was originally an English assignment, but I liked the story so I turned it into a one-shot. An idea popped into my head today so. If any of my original reviewers read this, feel free to flame me for being so late. God knows I deserve it. Other than that, please enjoy and thanks in advance for any kind of review whatsoever. 

Reviewer Responses:

****

__

Shikon: I've decided to write another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

__

MirokuHoushi: A-a-are you s-s-serious? Author Alert? I feel so honored. Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

And thanks to everyone else:

****

Demon-angel

Playmer

Greeneydgrl74

Shadow Walker 340

Gwen the Goldfish

Warbeak

Catesy

Jeanne-chan56

SaMY

Orion Kohaishu

If any of you still read this, enjoy!

Now that I've bored you enough, on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunlight flared through the Sunset shrine to awaken the sleeping inhabitants from their deep slumber. Higurashi Kagome was awakened in an instant. Although sixteen years have passed since she was forcibly awakened at dawn, it stuck with her faithfully, for it was another reminder of _him_ and their time spent together. She knew fairly well, of course, that she had many more reminders of his presence. When her family moved out, she took the master bedroom. Her, no, their first son, Shippo, took Sota's room, and her old room was reserved for their second son, Ko-Inu-Yasha. Kagome briefly passed both rooms, just admiring her family-no-life. She smiled a bittersweet smile as she recalled her first love, and the last time they spent together. As Kou began to stir from his sleep, however, she left the door and proceeded down the stairs. 

Moments later, Kou stumbled out from his room and down the stairs, rubbing his neck.

"Sleep well, hon?" Kagome asked. 

Kou, sending a mock-glare at his mother, sighed and replied, "Yeah, as well as one can sleep after being dragged down to the ground by the neck at 20kph."

Kagome chose not to honor that statement with an answer. Instead, she changed the subject, "So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

Kou went to open his mouth to reply, but was stopped by his mother. 

"Lemme guess, you want chicken ramen for breakfast, right?" she half stated, half asked. Kou just nodded.

What they say is true: some things never change.

Ms. Higurashi just giggled at that statement, and went on preparing breakfast. As the scent of ramen drifted up the stairs, a totally unexpected thing happened. When the scent reached Shippo's, who was still asleep, nose, an odd thing occurred. What was once the body of a twenty-year-old kitsune changed into the body of an eight-year-old. Still asleep, he rose from his bed and dragged himself down the stairs. Kou and Kagome, who were carrying on a pleasant conversation, were shocked to no end as a pint-sized Shippo walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome-chan, ramen again? Why don't you just tell that dog-boy no? Uh-Oh! Where is he? He's going to hit me again!" Shippo sleep-talked as he sat down at the table, and was instantly asleep again. Kagome slightly giggled, but Kou was sent into full-blown laughter. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was hilarious! Onii-san is pint-sized! HAHAHAHA!" Kou exclaimed. Kagome sent a glare at him and walked over to Shippo.

"Hey, Shippo-chan, wake up," she cooed, "Breakfast is ready."

Shippo, who was now in full consciousness, blinked warily, "Okaa-san? Kou? How'd I get down here?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Kou bellowed again, "Look at yourself! You're chibi-Shippo!" Shippo quirked an eyebrow and looked down. He blushed in embarrassment as he found himself at the size he was when they left the Sengoku Jidai.

Slowly returned to his normal size. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

Kou quirked an eyebrow, "You came down here complaining about ramen and how dog-boy was going to beat you up, remember?"

Shippo's eyes widened in shock. 

"Are you feeling okay onii-san?" Kou asked, "You know mom only lets me have ramen for breakfast once a year." Shippo sent a pleading glance at Kagome, who happily interrupted that line of questioning.

"Here 'ya go, guys!" She exclaimed, giving them the rame, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," Kou replied, "Today's Sunday, so I don't have to go to school. I'm free for anything. Any ideas Shippo?" 

Shippo just sighed and started playing with his food, off in his own little world. 

"Shippo-chan, are you okay?" asked a worried Kagome, " You haven't been eating much lately, and you're moping a whole lot." 

"Yeah ni-san, what's up?" asked Kou. 

Shippo threw caution to the wind and just simply said, "I miss home."

"Home? What do you mean home? You are home!" Kou was baffled, "Do you mean before mom adopted you?"

Shippo just sent a pained expression at Kagome and repeated, "I miss home."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a second, and then hurriedly exited the room, calling out, "Finish your breakfast, I'll be back in a minute." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome ran up to her room and shut the door. _'Shippo looks really sad. It was pretty unfair to keep him only in this time for the last sixteen years. Besides, I wonder how they are doing._

Sighing in defeat, Kagome walked over to the cordless phone stand in her room. She picked up the phone and searched through the phone numbers in memory. _'Let's see. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Kou's school, Kou's friends, Shippo's friends.'_

"Where the heck is it?" she asked herself. "Oh, there it is!" She clicked enter twice and the phone automatically dialed the number. She put it by her ear as it rang and rang and rang. _'Where the heck is she?'_

"Moshi Moshi?" came the voice of an older woman through the reciever.

"Hey mom!" Kagome exclaimed. 

"Kagome, dear, how's life been treating you?" her mother asked, "And how are my favorite grandsons doing? Are they eating well? Is Kou getting good grades?"

"Argh, mom, quit with the twenty questions okay?" Kagome pleaded, "They're doing fine, Kou's grades are fantastic and Shippo's job is going well. Happy?"

"Sure honey, but why did you call?" her mom asked.

"What, I can't call my own mother and talk?" Kagome asked, feigning hurt. She was met with dead silence. "Anyway, mom, can you do me a favor? Can you stay at the shrine for a few days? I want to go back."

"."

"Please mom? Just for a little while? I haven't seen my friends in ages! Kou has never met his real uncle, not-to-mention his "adopted" aunt and uncle!" she continued to plead. 

"Are you sure you're up to this, Kagome-chan?" Her mother finally asked. 

"I'll be just fine mom," she assured, "With Kou there to protect me, I'm sure nothing is going to happen!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it Kagome," her mother pressed.

"I'll survive mom, I'll survive," she replied. 

"Fine, I'll be there in about two hours. Can you wait that long?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure mom, we'll see you in two hours," Kagome said as she hung up the phone. She exited her room and went to Shippo's, whose door was closed. She knocked twice.

"Shippo-chan, may I come in?" she asked in a motherly tone of voice. 

"Sure," he replied. Kagome slowly opened the door and walked into the room finding Shippo laying face down on his bed. She walked over and sat on the side. 

"Shippo, dear, I have something to tell you," she said as she absent-mindedly started stroking his hair. Shippo didn't even stir. 

Kagome, getting a tad frustrated, pulled a leaf out of his hair that gave him his human appearance. Shippo gave an eep of surprise but didn't do much else. Now really frustrated, Kagome grabbed his tail. Shippo pulled it out of her grasp and looked at her angrily.

"What do you want?" he whined.

"You can sulk all you want, but I suggest you get your stuff together," she replied, "I don't know about you but I'm going home, and I'm leaving in three hours. So, if I were you, I'd get ready." She said as she stormed out of his room. Before she exited, however, she gave him a smile and a wink. Shippo jumped for joy. 

Kagome now had the tedious process of describing to Kou what they were going to do. Because of the emotional strain, she had been putting this trip of for 16 years, and Kou knew nothing about the past. When he asked about his father, she just told him he would always protect her and they fell in love, yet in the final battle against a powerful youkai, he died. He never knew anything about Sango or Miroku, Kaede or Kikyo, nor did he know about the search for the Shikon no Kakera. He never knew how his uncle probably hated him, how that world would've shunned him, or the evil that was Naraku. Most importantly, he never knew about the absolute power of the Shikon no Tama, or the time traveling capabilities of the Bone Eater's Well. 

She arrived at his door and knocked twice. "Kou, may I come in?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked. Kagome just walked right in.

"Kou, I need you to pack some clothes, we're going on a trip!" she told her son.

"A trip? To where? What about school?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"We'll say you're sick and won't be in for awhile," she told him. He still looked apprehensive. "Just leave it to me, okay?"

"Keh, whatever," he replied. 

"Oh, that reminds me, you are to wear your father's haroi and hakama, and Tetsusaiga."

"Tetsusaiga?" he asked.

"Your father's sword," she replied, "Wear your father's sword."

"Oooooooookay, whatever you say mom," he said.

Kagome then exited his room and returned to her own. She dug into her closet looking for something she hadn't seen since she graduated high school, and the last thing her dearest friends saw her in-her school uniform. Surprised that she could still fit in it, she put it on and looked in the mirror. Besides maturing a bit, she looked just like she did so many years ago. While she was reminiscing, she heard a knock at the door.

"Okaa-san, may I come in?" she heard Shippo ask.

"Sure Shippo, what's up?" she asked Shippo as he walked in. 

"Don't be mad at me," he said, "But I've kept this ready for the last sixteen years." Shippo produced the yellow backpack that had accompanied her so many times to the Sengoku Jidai. 

"Wow, Shippo, thanks!" she praised him as she started looking through it. In it was her sleeping bag, bathing supplies, instant ramen, and various other items she always managed to have with her. "Oh, and Shippo? You can call me Kagome if you want, you know that."

"I know," Shippo replied, "I'll probably start doing that again once we go back home." Kagome nodded her approval. "But Kagome, what are we going to tell Kou?" he asked, "You never told Kou about the Sengoku Jidai, right? It could take awhile to tell."

"Well, we'll give him the gist of it now and elaborate when we have to, okay?" she asked.

"That should work fine," Shippo agreed. They made their way to Kou's room. 

"Kou, are you ready yet?" Kagome asked when they reached the door.

"Yeah, but I thought we weren't leaving for another two-and-a-half hours?" he asked.

"We're not, but we have something to tell you," Shippo said. 

"What do 'ya need to tell me?" he asked.

"Son, just keep in mind that all we are about to tell you is 100% true." Kagome told him.

"Okay, but you guys are freaking me out," Kou cautioned them.

"I told you how I met your father on my fifteenth birthday, right?" she asked. 

Kou nodded his head. "A demon attacked you and he saved you, right?"

"Well. when I was leaving for school, your uncle Sota was in the well house looking for Buyo. I went in there after him, and while I was by the well, something came out and grabbed me. It took me down the well which dragged me five hundred years into the past."

"The Sengoku Jidai?" he asked. "You're trying to make me believe that you were in the past?"

"Be quiet and listen!" his mother scolded. "Anyway, I used my miko powers to get her away from me, and climbed out of the well. What awaited me was a giant forest, and I was completely lost. That's when I saw the Go-Shinboku. I walked to it thinking I could find my way home. That's when I saw him." Kagome trailed off as her eyes started to water. Shippo put a comforting arm on Kagome's back that urged her to continue. "Your father, Inu-Yasha, was pinned to the Go-Shinboku." 

"WHAT?" he shrieked. Kagome dismissed it.

"You remember about the Shikon jewel, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's the jewel you have around your neck that otou-san helped you protect, right?" Kagome nodded. "What does that have to do with otous-san being pinned to the tree?"

"Well, I'm getting to that. As it turns out, the Shikon no Tama was formed by a legendary priestess called Midoriko. When fighting hundreds of youkai that merged into one, she sealed their souls into her heart which burst from her chest. If used for good, Midoriko's soul is in control, making the Shikon pure. If used for evil, the youkai's soul is in control, and the jewel shines with a malevolent color. Fifty years before I arrived there, a priestess called Kikyo was given the Shikon no Tama to purify. Your father met her and they "fell in love". They were going to use the jewel to make your father human so they could live together. However, fate wasn't on their side. Kikyo was harboring a bandit called Onigumo. Onigumo had burns all over his body and his legs were broken. Kikyo took pity on him and took care of him. Onigumo began harboring desires for Kikyo, and the day before they were going to use the jewel, he sacrificed his body to hundreds of demons. He called this new hybrid Naraku. Naraku tricked Kikyo and Inu-Yasha into betraying each other. The result was your father being pinned there for fifty long years."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 ½ HOURS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Phew, that took awhile" Kagome mumbled, "So, do you think you have the gist of it now?" she asked her son.

"Okay, so you're saying I'm the son of a hanyou that lived **550 **years ago!? Just how gullible do you think I am?" Kou paused to sniff the air. "Oba-san's here! She'll tell me the truth!" Kou dashed down the stairs and opened the door before Mrs. Higurashi had the chance to knock.

"Hi Kou!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she grabbed her grandson into a bear hug. "Ooooh, you have you dog ears out!" she cooed as she started fondling the furry appendages."

"Oba-chan, okaa-chan and onii-san are going INSANE! They think that mom was in the passed for a couple years and that otou-san is from the Sengoku Jidai!" He exclaimed, looking for some sense of shock in his grandmother's eyes. 

"Oh, so they've finally told you, have they?" she asked. Kou almost fell over. 

"Hey mom!" Kagome shrieked as she ran to and hugged her mother.

"Hi Kagome, how've you been lately?" she asked her daughter.

"Fine, just fine," she replied. 

"Where's my other grandson hiding?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered aloud, "Shippo-chan, come give your oba-chan a hug!" she commanded. Shippo wasted no time obeying his adoptive grandmother's orders. 

"How've you been oba-chan?" he asked.

"Just fine," she replied, "Word on the street is that you guys are going home?" she asked.

"Yep! We're going to see Sango-chan and Miroku-san!" Shippo exclaimed.

And so, the next hour was spent catching up on the present as well as catching Kou up on the past. As they were off, they each kissed Mrs. Higurashi goodbye and stood before they Bone Eater's Well. Kagome had her backpack and arrows; Kou had his haori and Tetsusaiga; and Shippo had his and Kou's backpacks. Kou held his mom's hand as they all jumped into the well. A bright blue sky shone overhead, and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 

Higurashi Kaogme - The Shikon no Miko - Had finally returned to the past. 


	4. Old Friends and Enemies?

Chapter III: Old Friends and… Enemies?

By: Ryguy5387

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I will never own Inu-Yasha. That is a good thing.

A/N: Now that I actually have some ideas, this fanfic will be updated every 7-8 days. I would like to start off by thanking everyone who has reviewed since the last update! For those of you who are coming back for more, I once again humbly ask that you review.

****

Reviewer Responses:

Orion Kohaishu: Wow, now THAT was a review! I had this ridiculous grin on my face all week! Thank you sooooooo much!

__

MirokuHoushi: Thanks for another great review! To tell you the truth, my English teacher saidt that it was too long! Go figure, right?

__

Playmer: Favorite Author? YAHOOOOOO! I seriously have to calm down… thanks so much!

__

Shikon: Let's just say that Fluffy-sama won't really appreciate it at first… and I don't know about his "cousin" Rin, it has been fifteen years, y'know… but that's next chapter, gomen ne!

__

Anonymous: When I said anonymous, I meant Warbeak. Anways, thanks for the great review!

__

Gwen the Goldfish: So… you didn't like this one? * sniffles* I'm so sad… in regards to a sequel, I'm just continuing the story from Halloween. I hope you continue to read it!

__

ShadowWalker343: I have no idea how you managed to review the same chapter twice… oh well. Thanks for the fantastic review!

Enough with me boring you, on with the chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shippo looked at Kagome with the biggest smile he'd ever produced. 

"Kagome," he exclaimed, "We're finally home!" 

"Hai Shippo," she replied, "We are finally home."

"So," Kou interjected, "Are we just going to stand here all day?" 

"You inu-hanyous are so impatient!" Kagome exclaimed, "Like father like son I guess."

"Keh!" Kou snorted as he jumped out of the well, carrying his mother.

"Before you know it, you're going to be calling me wench and ordering me to sense jewel shards," Kagome mumbled to herself. Shippo started laughing and Kou just glared at them both.

"The whole freaking world is against me."

Kagome abruptly stopped laughing as she realized how true that statement was. Her son was a hanyou: Not a youkai or a human. He will most likely be shunned by both. 

__

'Except those who knew his father,' she mused to herself, 'They will know him for the true warrior that he is.'

They had started walking down the familiar path to Kaede's village when Kagome got an idea. "Hey Shippo, c'mon here," she whispered to the Kitsune, "How about we play a trick on Sango and Miroku?" 

"What kind of trick would that be?" he asked her. 

"Well, since Kou looks exactly like Inu-Yasha, we could scare them to death!" she exclaimed. 

"Hey, yeah, we should do that!" Shippo agreed, "Did you hear that, Kou?"

Kou snorted then replied, "Yeah, I heard about your sick, twisted little game, and I'm not going to be part of it!" 

Kagome then got an evil twinkle in her eye. "And just what happens when you're in your hanyou form and you disobey you mother?" she asked Kou.

Kou got frightened instantly, "You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, wouldn't I? What do you say," she coaxed, "Care to be part of our little game?" 

"NEVER!" he shouted.

"You brought this on yourself," Shippo mumbled.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome called, the enchanted rosary dragging her beloved son straight into the ground. Kagome walked over to her son who was sprawled out on the ground. "Are you sure you don't want to help us?" She asked sweetly. Kou knew that voice, it was **too **sweet. 

"Keh! Whatever!" he told them. Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and grinned. This was the plan: Kou would pretend he was his father, with instructions on what to say or do from his mother and brother who'd be hidden. The purpose? Scare the living hell out of their dear, dear friends. But first, they had to figure out whether or not they were in Kaede's hut. Also, Kagome wanted to see how she was doing.

Kagome and Shippo led the way to Kaede's hut. For the time being, Kagome erected a minor miko spell to give the illusion that Kou was human. When they were a couple meters from the hut, they hid behind bushes and sent Kou to investigate. He rapped his knuckles off the side of the hut to grasp the attention of whoever was inside. An old woman dressed in miko robes and wearing an eye patch greeted him.

"Can I help ye, young man?" she asked him.

"Are you the miko of this village, the one they call Kaede?" he asked her.

"Aye child, I am she. What can I help ye with?" 

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the houshi Miroku and taijiya Sango are residing?" 

"And what business would ye have with them?"

"I'm an old friend of the taijiya's."

"They live in a rather large hut to the ease of this village," she told him.

"That's impossible, I came from the east and there was no house," he told her. 

"It is beyond the forest with the Bone Eater's Well," she replied.

"Bone Eater's Well? I thought this forest was called the Forest of Inu-Yasha, after the evil hanyou that attacked the miko Kikyo."

"Ne, child, where did ye hear such rumors? Inu-Yasha was a brave hanyou that defended this village and its inhabitants many-a-time. He was the powerful being that defeated the hanyou Naraku! I shall ask ye never to speak bad of him in my presence again," she finished her rant and turned into her hut.

As Kou walked back to Kagome and Shippo, Kagome slapped him upside the head. "What the hell was that, Kou?" she demanded of him, "You know very well how good your father was!" 

"Gomen ne, okaa-chan," he told her, "I just wanted to see if she was as good a friend as you said she is."

"Happy now?" she asked, still quite irritated, "Let's go off to Sango-chan's now." They walked through the forest of Inu-Yasha, and stopped as they passed the Go-Shinboku." Kagome nearly gasped at what she saw. There was a small shrine in front of the tree. On it was inscribed:

__

"Here lies Inu-Yasha. He was a warrior, a hero, and a friend. May his soul rest in peace and tranquility as he waits for his love to join him."

"Oh Kami-sama," Kagome whispered as she read the inscription over and over. Tears started to form in her blue/gray orbs. Before they fell however, Shippo brushed them away. 

"Do you want him to roll over in his grave, Kagome?" he asked her, "You know how he hated to see you cry."

Kagome nodded, stood up, wiped her tears away, and put on a big smile. "Enough with the water works, ne? I think it's time we go scare Sango and Miroku shitless!"

Shippo and Kou gave a quick snicker at their mother's use of profanity. As Shippo and Kagome walked away, however, Kou just stood there watching her. It marveled him how strong his mother was—or would be—for him, and for his father. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shhhhhh, there he is!" whispered Kagome as she, Kou, and Shippo spied on Miroku. "You know what to do, right Kou?" she asked him one final time. He nodded, and she said, "Go ahead." Kou sprinted in the other direction for a few meters before circling around. He then proceeded to walk out in the open towards Miroku.

"All right Kou," Kagome whispered, so that only he could hear, "This is what you're going to do. Look at him and bellow, 'Oi bouzo, what the hell are you doin?' okay?" She watched as Kou nodded his head.

"Oi, Bouzo!" Kou called to Miroku, "What the hell are you doin?" Miroku looked up and instantly went a ghastly white. 

"W-Wh-Who the h-h-hell a-a-are y-y-you?" he stuttered, raising his staff to a defensive position. 

**__**

[ A/N: From now 'till the end of the scene, italics are going to be what Kagome tells Kou to say. There will be identifiers too, like:]

_"Kou, ask him, 'it's Inu-Yasha, you stupid Hentai, who the hell did you think it was?'" _

"It's Inu-Yasha you stupid Hentai, who the hell do you think it is? The freaking Grim Reaper?" Kou ad-libbed a bit, and Kagome thought it was good.

_"Nice job, Kou! Tell him, What the hell? Cat got your freaking tongue? And where the hell is that wench with my jewel shards."_

"Oi, baka, did some neko cut your damn tongue out or somethin? By the way, where the hell is that Kikyo-wannabe wench with my freaking jewel?" Miroku started glancing around nervously.

_"Holy crap Kou," she told him, "How the hell did you do that? You sound just like your father!" _she watched as Kou cracked a smirk.

"All right Shippo, do you think it's time we end this?" Kagome asked him. 

"Yeah, it was fun seeing him squirm though," Shippo replied. 

Kou started laughing uncontrollably. 

"So, you must be Miroku?" he asked Miroku, whom was getting more confused by the second. "My mom has told me a lot about you. My name is Ko-Inu-Yasha." He bowed low, which surprised Miroku to say the least. 

"Your mother?" Miroku asked, "Do I know her?" Kou quirked an eyebrow 

"Miroku-sama, are you saying you've forgotten about me?" asked Kagome as she walked out of the bushes with Shippo. 

"Kagome-sama? Is that really you?" Miroku asked, his voice literally drowning with hope. 

"And I see you've met my son, too," she told him, "Reminds you of his father a little bit, ne?" 

"Hai, Kagome-sama. It's nice to meet you, Ko-Inu-Yasha, Miroku told him. You guys really had me there. Your impression of your father is rather convincing."

"Well, okaa-san and onii-san gave me a lot of help!" he said proudly.

"Yeah, except the comparison with Kikyo," Shippo interjected, "That was sheer brilliance."

"That truly was the icing on the cake," Miroku agreed. "So, shall we go see my lovely wife, Kagome-sama? She's been rather lost without her sister for these sixteen odd years."

"But of course, Miroku-sama." Kagome agreed.

"Oh, by the way, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, "Could you please drop the formalities? My children will find it weird."

"Only if you drop mine, too, houshi-sama, will I grant you the same privilege," she countered. 

"Deal, now let's go." Miroku showed them to the hut where he and his wife live. As they walked in, they saw at least 3 kids playing on the floor.

"Are these all yours, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Hai, these are our youngest," he told them.

"Sango-chan!" Miroku called, "I have a guest here for you!" 

"Coming Miroku," she called back, "Give me a second though."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, I had to finish the spit for tonight's dinner," Sango rambled, wiping her hands on her apron on the way in, "I hope you don't—"

Sango stopped abruptly, and gasped, "KAGOME?" Then she fainted…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango's head was pounding as she regained consciousness. She found that she was lying in her and Miroku's futon, with Miroku watching her.

"Miroku, what happened?" she asked groggily, "I had the strangest dream… Kagome came back and Shippo and Inu-Yasha were with her, and…"

"Miroku-sama?" Kou asked on his way into the room, "Okaa-san wants to know how—" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sango's gasp interrupted his statement.

"Owww," Kou whined, rubbing his ears, "Gomen ne for scaring you, Sango-sama, but that hurts my ears."

"I-I-Inu-Y-Y-Yasha?" she asked.

"Iie," Miroku answered for him, "This is his and Kagome's son, Ko-Inu-Yasha."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sango-sama, I've heard many-a-story about you." Ko-Inu-Yasha once again bowed low, which surprised them both. 

"Why do you bow so low to us, Ko-Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked him. 

"I would appreciate it if you'd just call me Kou, Sango-sama, Miroku-sama." 

"Sure, Kou, as long as you drop the honorifics."

"Very well, Sango, Miroku," he told them gratefully.

"Actually," Kagome interrupted, "I think he should call you 'Aunt' Sango and 'Uncle' Miroku, but that's entirely up to you."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called as she rushed her "sister" into an embrace. "I've missed you so much! What took you so long to come back?" One look into her eyes told Sango everything she needed to know. 

"Oh, gomen ne Kagome-chan," she reassured her.

"S'okay," Kagome said, "Let's live for the moment, ne?" 

"So, would you guys like to meet our kids?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison. All three guests nodded vigorously. 

"Kids, c'mon in here! Meet your aunt and cousins!" Miroku called. Sango named them one by one. The first one to walk in looked strangely like someone Kagome had seen before, but she couldn't place it.

"This is our first-born, Kohaku," Sango told them, and Kagome's head snapped towards hers in an instant. " He is 13 years old. Looks a lot like his namesake, ne Kagome?"

"Hai," Kagome replied, "He sure does." 

"Our second born is Chii," Sango said, yet Chi decided to intorduce herslef

"I'm Chii," she announced as she walked in, her flowing brown hair waving in the breeze, "I'm ten years old!" 

"She looks just like you, Sango," Kagome complimented, "Just as beautiful as her mother." Sango blushed at the praise. 

"Our next one is Yuki," Miroku announced, "Yuki is seven years old." Yuki walked in bashfully. She had short brown hair tied into a ponytail, and lots of freckles dotted her face. 

"And finally we have the twins," Sango announced, "The twins are 4 years old, their names are Hideki and Hiroshi." Hideki and Hiroshi came foreward.

Kou greeted them all with a huge smile, "I'm Kou, and I'm your big cousin!" he announced, and him and Kohaku instantly hit it off. After the introductions, the twins and Yuki continued wrestling, Chii left to pick berries for supper, and Kohaku and Kou left to talk swords and fighting. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo just sat around the kitchen talking.

"Kou is so much like his father," Sango complimented, "You must be really proud of him."

"Hai, I am," Kagome sighed and replied, "Sometimes I think that he's all that keeps me sane sometimes."

Sango sensed an eerie silence coming on, "Wow Shippo," she complimented, "You've certainly grown a lot. How have you been doing?"

"Fine," he replied, his face wearing a blush from the compliments, "I've been training in kendo and, if something should happen to Kou in battle, I can wield Tetsusaiga somewhat faithfully. I've also learned a whole kitsune's army of spells!"

"Very nice Shippo, very nice," Sango and Miroku complimented.

"Anyway, what do you guys do for a living?" Shippo asked them.

"Well, because our services to the village," Miroku began, "They let us stay here and share their crops. We exorcise demons once-in-awhile, and Sango has a little taijiya school going."

"Really? Who are your students?" Kagome asked.

"Well, right now, only Kohaku and Chii are old enough, so they are our first," Sango began, "There's also a couple people from this and neighboring villages. Then there are some special cases."

"Wait!" Kagome interjected, "There is a tremendous youki coming!" They all rushed outside to see a familiar two-headed youkai. 

"And this is the most special case," commented Miroku. Kagome gasped at what she saw:

Descending on it was the Lord of the Western Lands: Sesshomaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: There's the latest chapter! I hope you review! Also, I know it's a shameful plug, but can anyone who reads this review my new songfic? It's a little action and pure fluff, which this story is SERIOUSLY lacking, I know. It will come though, it will come… Anyway, it's based off of the song 'The Power of Love' from Sailor Moon R: The move. Until next time, I hope you review and have a good week!


	5. Questions Answered

Chapter IV: Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I will never own Inu-Yasha. That's a good thing.

A/N: I only got two reviews for the last chapter, and it's somewhat depressing. -_- Those who come back, I hope you enjoy this! If anybody loves fluff, like me, could you read my one-shot? It would make my day! Anyway, it shall be a little while before (I mean, IF) my precious fluff makes an appearance. 

****

Reviewer Responses:

Orion Kohaishu: Thanks for another fantastic review!

Playmer: Don't touch my precious rosary! Actually, Chii is from Chobits and Kohaku is named after Sango's little brother. Thanks for your review! 

]

Now that I've bored you enough, on with the chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Kou, how is the future?" Kohaku asked as they walked around the forest named after Kou's father.

"It's pretty cool," Kou replied, "There is in-home plumbing, electricity, and all kinds of fun stuff."

"Like what?" Kohaku wondered.

"Well, there's this thing called a T.V. Basically, it's a box that uses electricity that enables you to watch moving pictures on it. Like plays that you can watch any time," Kou told him.

"That sounds cool. But, um, what is electricity?" asked a baffled Kohaku.

Kou almost fell over. "It's kind of like lightning. It can make light and power things," Kou reasoned, but was met with a blank expression. "Don't worry, I'll bring you something sometime to show you," Kou assured Kohaku.

"That's good," Kohaku replied, "My mother and father have told me many-a-story about all the fantastic advances of the future. Since your mom left before I was born, I could never see any." 

"Kohaku, can I ask you a question?" asked Kou sincerely.

"Sure, what's… um… what's that phrase?" Kohaku wondered.

"Um… up?" Kou asked.

"Yeah, that's it! What's up?" asked Kohaku.

"I was just wondering… um… if your parents ever talked about m-my f-father?" he asked shyly.

"Ah," Kohaku replied, "The great hanyou Inu-Yasha. They say he was one of the rudest, meanest, self-centered, and powerful beings they had ever met. They say he would snap at any person, at any time and for any reason, except for one person…"

"Who's that?" Kou wondered.

"Like you even have to ask? They miko from the future, Higurashi Kagome, of course. They said that she could subdue the demi-demon with a single word. What was it again? Oh yeah, Osuwari!" Kohaku watched with amusement as Kou visibly flinched. 

"NOT FUNNY!" Kou hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, gomen ne," Kohaku apologized, "Anyway, they said that he would never back down from a fight, and would attempt to kill any male that came within talking distance of the miko."

"Really?" Kou asked, "Shippo tells me that he could've swore that I growled whenever this "Hojo" guy came along."

"Hojo? I've heard some funny stories involving him," Kohaku admitted, "My parents said that he would always bring your mom gifts whenever she was in the future."

"Yeah, when she was here, she said that my great-grandfather used to make up lots of excuses for her to explain her absences. So, in an attempt to win her affection, he kept giving her presents," Kou told him.

"That's what my parents said," Kohaku agreed, "They said Inu-Yasha would flip because his scent was all over Kagome. He was sometimes so ruthless, in fact, your mom would sit him in fear of the man's life."

"Really?" Kou asked, "He was _that _ruthless?"

"They told me that the leader of the northern wolf-demon tribe, Kouga, claimed Kagome as his mate and kidnapped her. When Inu-Yasha tried to extract his revenge, Kagome sat him and let Kouga escape!" Kohaku exclaimed. 

"Really?" Kou asked, "I'll have to talk to her about that…"

"Enough information yet?" Kohaku asked him amusingly.

"Actually, I have one more question," Kou told him, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," replied Kohaku.

"Well, did they tell you anything about this?" asked Kou as he brought out the Tetsusaiga, "Mom mentioned it briefly, but didn't go into much detail." 

Kohaku went bug-eyed. "Th-th-that's the T-T-Tetsusaiga?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, but what's so great about it?" Kou asked again.

"Before the great Inutaishou was killed, he commissioned the swordsmith, Totosai, to forge two swords from his fang, one for each son. Sesshomaru, your uncle, was given the Tenseiga, and your father was given Tetsusaiga. The Tenseiga is a sword of healing, said to be able to bring the dead back to life. Your Tetsusaiga, however, was a completely different story. Forged for your father to protect his human mother, the Tetsusaiga was placed in the black pearl and hidden in your father's right eye. They also say that it kept his youkai blood in check," Kohaku told him.

"Really?" Kou asked, amazed, "Wow. Please, go on."

"Sure," Kohaku replied, "The Tetsusaiga is a special weapon indeed. In the hands of a human, it stays the dull edge that you see now," Kohaku regarded the sword, "Also, it is impossible for a youkai to even touch the sword. Yet, it requires a demon's touch to transform into a fang."

"So that means it was basically made for hanyous?" Kou asked.

"It seems that way," Kou told him, "Say, can you make it transform?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, onii-san gave me a few lessons on how to do it," Kou told him, "My mom never wanted me to learn, but Shippo told me that as Inu-Yasha's true heir, I should know how to use his greatest power."

"You mean that a kitsune was able to touch the 'Steel Cleaving Fang'?" Kohaku asked, once again going bug-eyed.

"Yeah, Shippo was puzzled about that too," Kou agreed, "He said it probably had to do with recognizing father's pack, or something like that."

"So," Kohaku said and began to get excited, "Can you perform _it_?" 

"It?" asked Kou, "What's '_it_'?"

"Tetsusaiga's ultimate power!" Kohaku exclaimed, "The reason it's Inu-Yasha's strongest weapon!"

Kou's blank face gave him his answer.

"Oh well," Kohaku sighed, disappointed, "It was worth a try…"

"What?" Kou asked, generally curious, "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Shippo tell you?" Kohaku asked him.

"No, he didn't. Could you please fill me in?" Kou asked.

"Tetsusaiga's not powerful because of what it's made of, or who wields it, but it's ability," Kohaku informed him.

"STOP PUSSYFOOTING AROUND AND TELL ME!" Kou yelled. Kohaku was taken aback.

"They say that if used correctly, the Tetsusaiga has the ability to slay one hundred demons with one swing." Kohaku stated, "This ability is called the Kaze no Kizu, or 'Scar of the Wind'. I don't know the whole story, but my parents describe it like this: When youkai fight in battle, their 'winds', or auras, clash. As they clash, they create a fissure in the wind. If one should slash through the fissure, it contains the ability to slay one hundred full-fledged youkai in a single swing."

"O-o-one h-h-hundred?" Kou stuttered, "I-in a s-s-single s-s-swing?" 

"They also say that all of the attacks employed by the Tetsusaiga revolve around this technique."

"Wow…" Kou commented, "If I could do that, I could be nearly as powerful as my father…" 

"Yeah, it—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A gasp cut off their conversation abruptly. Kou's eyes widened in fright.

"That's my mother!" he exclaimed as they dashed off back towards the hut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They stared at each other for a good few minutes. Kagome instinctively grabbed for her bow and arrows. 

"So," Sesshomaru asked, "My brother's wench has finally returned?" He jumped off and started advancing towards Kagome.

"Don't you EVER call my mother a wench!" Kou shouted as he jumped between his mother and Sesshomaru, Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked, "No, your scent is a combination of that dirty hanyou's and this wench! You are their pup?"

Ko-Inu-Yasha swung the Tetsusaiga down on Sesshomaru, who easily avoided it.

"What did I just tell you, you bastard?" Kou yelled at him, "Don't let me EVER hear you call my mother a wench!" Sesshomaru had a hint of anger on his otherwise emotionless face. 

"Your wench of a mother obviously hasn't taught you your place, hanyou, allow me to teach it to you!" Sesshomaru said icily as he dashed at Kou. 

"Sesshomaru!" a female voice called from Ah-Une, "What are you doing? He's your nephew for crying out loud!" Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"Besides, I have a lesson to be at! That's what we are here for, ne?" she yelled at him. "While we're on the topic, what was with that hanyou crack? You and I both know what's gonna happen when we mate!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. 

__

'Oh kami-sama,' he thought, 'She did not just say that!'

Kagome had to use all of the willpower she had to keep from laughing. The great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, being bossed around by a human girl? Priceless!

"Oh," she continued, "And by the way? GET ME DOWN!" she shrieked at him. Ah-Une landed and a very matured Rin walked off. 

"Sango-sama," she bowed, "I'm here for today's lesson!"

"And Kagome-sama!" Rin turned to Kagome, "How've you been doing? We haven't seen you in sixteen years!" 

"I've been doing fine, Rin, and it looks like you've been doing fairly well yourself," Kagome replied, giving Rin a wink. Rin blushed ten shades of red.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, Kagome," Sango turned to her, "We have a few special students."

"Um, did I miss something?" Kou asked everyone.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, Rin, this is my son, Ko-Inu-Yasha." Kagome presented her son. "Kou, this is your uncle Sesshomaru and… aunt Rin?" she asked Sesshomaru, who just looked away with a snort. Rin just blushed—again. 

Ko-Inu-Yasha took a knee in front of the Western Lord. "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama, I was just trying to protect my mother," Kou pleaded, "I beg your forgiveness."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "You bow down to me, boy, why?" he asked Kou.

Kou looked at him with confusion. "You are the Lord of the Western Lands and the air to my grandfather's legacy are you not?" Kou asked him, "Does that not make you the leader of the pack and my lord?" 

Sesshomaru cracked a smirk, but it quickly vanished. "Stand, hanyou, for if your father saw you do this, he would readily skin you alive." Sesshomaru walked passed them. 

Rin was about to scold Sesshomaru, but Kagome interrupted her. "It's nice to see you too, Sesshomaru," Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru turned his head and regarded her briefly, "And you, miko, and you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They proceeded into the hut and all of the kids greeted their new guests.

"We sure have a lot of guests today, ne Miroku?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah, it seems so," He replied, "Our family is finally together again."

"Yeah," Sango agreed, somewhat sullen, "Our _entire _family."

"My dear Sango," Miroku embraced her, "Is your sullen expression for your late family and villagers, or for the hanyou who gave his life to protect us?"

"I miss him, Miroku," Sango confessed, "Not like Kagome, of course, but I miss his ranting about Kagome, his yelling, everything!"

"I know Sango, I know," Miroku consoled her. "We all miss Inu-Yasha, he was our dearest friend, ne?"

"Hai, he was," Sango replied, "He was." 

"So," Kagome asked everyone, "What do you say we have a party? This is the first time we've all been together in some sixteen years, we might as well enjoy ourselves!"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"What about Kaede?" Sango asked. "Shouldn't she be in here too?"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "Shippo, Kou, and I will go get her. We'll be right back, okay?" 

"Sure," Miroku told them, "Take your time"

Shippo, Kou, and Kagome said their quick good-byes and once again found themselves on the trail to Kaede's hut.

"Jeez," Shippo commented, "Sesshomaru is freakishly nice now."

"Yeah, much different from what I remember," Kagome agreed, "Him not trying to kill us is definitely a plus. It's surprising how great the married life is."

"You know what's scary? I've known two completely arrogant inu-youkai in my time with egos bigger than this forest. Yet you human women manage to turn them in to mushy little puppies, how do you do that?" Shippo asked her.

"We're just the best!" she exclaimed. 

"If I can interrupt your little conversation," Kou remarked dryly, "We've just passed the hut." 

"WHAT?" Kagome and Shippo asked, turning to see the hut getting farther away.

Kou sighed and shook his head, "My family is so dense," he muttered. Kagome and Shippo glared at him as they walked back towards the hut. 

Kagome walked up and knocked lightly. "Kaede-sama?" she called, "Are you in there?"

"Hai, I'm on my way," she replied as she advanced toward the door, "What can I help ye…. with?" her voice died out as she laid eyes on the woman at the door.

"Kagome?" she asked her, "Is it really ye, child?" 

"Hai, Kaede-sama, I'm finally home," she replied.

"Is Shippo here with ye?" the old miko asked. "He disappeared sometime after ye left."

"Hai Kaede-sama, I'm here!" he replied, coming out to say high.

"And who else is out here with ye?" she asked. "INU-YASHA?" she exclaimed.

"Iie," Kagome spoke up, "He is my son, Ko-Inu-Yasha." 

"Oh, don't ye ever scare me like that again, child!" she scolded, "I thought ye knew better than that?"

"Hehe," Kagome laughed, "Gomen ne, Kaede-sama, but we did the same thing to Sango and Miroku! Thanks for helping us find their house, by the way."

"What do ye mean? I didn't talk to ye?" she asked Kagome.

"No, actually," Kou spoke up for the first time, "You spoke to me, Okaa-san used a subduing spell to hide my hanyou appearance."

"I see, I see," Kaede replied, "What can I help ye with? Food? Shelter?" she asked them. 

"Actually," Shippo said, excited, "We were hoping you'd come to a party at Sango and Miroku's!"

"A reunion of sorts," Kagome informed.

"Sure, I will accompany ye to the party, just let me grab a few things." Kaede agreed. A couple of minutes later, they headed back to Sango and Miroku's, which promised to be one hell of a party.

However, unbeknownst to them, as they left, a lone blue serpent circled Kaede's hut. 

"So," an eerily calm voiced echoed from the shadows, "She has returned, has she? Finally, it will all be said and done…" the figure turned and walked further into the forest…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, I know that Kou and Kohaku's conversation was a lot longer than Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku's, but there was more to say. The next chapter shall be up in a week at the latest. Until then, can I please ask anyone who reads this to read my other fic, "The Power of Love"? I've only got one review and it's really making me depressed. Next chappie in 8 days tops!


	6. The Leader of the Wolves

****

Chapter V: The Leader of the Wolves

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in so long! I had a heavy workload the last two weekends, including: 

Reading 130 pages and typing a ten page book report Writing 32 definitions Doing the same old homework Trying my damndest to understand factoring quadratic polynomials, trinomials, difference of squares, and perfect square trinomials. 

I sincerely hope for your forgiveness!

****

Reviewer Responses:

__

Mukyuu Tenshi: I'm really glad you like it! I liked that joke too. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks a billion for your review.

__

Orion Kohaishu: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I really needed that review! I'm glad you appreciated the fluff of the one-shot! Enjoy the next chappie!

__

Shadow Walker343: You're too kind! I'm glad you like it so much. Yeah, the idea of Sesshomaru-sama being bossed around by a human is great, ne? Thank you for the review!

__

Shikon: You SERIOUSLY have never read a Sesshomaru/_Adult _Rin story? I CAN'T believe it! I must say I like the Kagura/Sesshomaru pairing also, but Rin just has her way with the lord of the west. Don't believe me? If you get a chance, I recommend

****

My Beloved Master by: Miyu6 ()

I hope you still enjoy the story and will keep reviewing! Thanks!

__

MirokuHoushi: Phew! For a second there, I thought you stopped liking this. I tried to make it funny; I'm glad I succeeded! Thanks for the reviews!

__

Laku: I'm glad you appreciated the humor! I hope you continue to like it!

__

Warbeak: I'm glad you keep liking it! Please continue to review!

__

Playmer: Thanks for the review! Bloody Brilliant? Dude, lay off the Harry Potter for awhile…

Now that I've bored you enough, on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The party dragged on for many hours. Sango and Miroku's children were forced to bed around ten o'clock, with the exception of Kohaku, who went to bed around eleven. Kaede also retired around midnight, just a half-hour before the present. Everyone present were enjoying themselves immensely, especially the five adults wasted from sake.

"Y'know," Kagome said, swaying ever so slightly, "I'm so glad I finally decided to come back here. I've misssssssed out on sooooooooo much." 

Sango giggled, "Yeaaaaaah, Kag-chan, you've missed out on mannnnnnnnny parties!" 

"The best ones are when we get into fights," Miroku hiccuped, "Those are realllly a blast!" Sesshomaru howled in laughter. Shippo, whom was sober so Kou wouldn't be left out, stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Who'd ever think the oh-so-great Lord of the West could laugh? It dumbfounded him to no end. Kou was fairly impressed with his mother at the moment—never in his fifteen years of living had he seen his mother go near a bottle of alcohol. It was rather amusing. 

Rin, in her drunken stupor, made a rather sobering comment, "Yeah, like when Sesshomaru would fight Inu-Yasha!" And sober up they did. A deafening silence followed, and Sesshomaru decided it was time for him and his mate to take their leave.

"Thank you for the drinks, Sango, Miroku," Sesshomaru said as he nodded, somewhat gratefully, "I think its about time for us to call it a night." 

Miroku stood up and shook his hand in a very western like fashion. "Anytime Sesshomaru, any time. Don't be a stranger though, okay?" 

Sesshomaru nodded. He then looked towards Kagome. "The same could be said for you, miko," Sesshomaru told her, "Do not go another sixteen years without coming to see us." Kagome nodded. "It was nice to meet you, too, Ko-Inu-Yasha." 

Kou nodded and bowed deeply, "It was also nice to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "Drop the –sama, hanyou, it does not suit you."

Kou nodded once again, "Sure, oji-san." Sesshomaru smirked and nodded his approval. 

Rin gave the travelers from the future a big hug, "Are you guys going to be here awhile?" she asked them.

Kagome gave her a big smile, "I think we just might."

"Good!" Rin chirped, "Then we'll see you in a couple of days." Rin turned to walk towards Sesshomaru. 

"Oh," Sango called, "Rin? We'll have to work twice as hard at the next lesson!" Rin just waved her off. The remaining quintet walked outside to see the lord and lady off. 

Sesshomaru and Rin mounted the twin headed dragon and started to ride off, when Sesshomaru stopped briefly. "Miko, do not be a stranger to my castle. You and your whelp are welcome there always. Also, should you need my help or advice, hanyou, I shall be ready and waiting. I made a mistake with my brother; one that shall not be repeated with his son." With that last comment, the duo rode off towards the west. 

"Seesh!" Kagome exclaimed as they walked back inside, "Sesshomaru has really mellowed out! He even shows respect to ningens! Amazing!"

"He's been doing that for quite awhile, actually," Sango said as she sat back down, "After he found out what happened to Inu-Yasha, he was devastated. Rin was the only person that could pull him out of his shell for months." 

"Weird," mumbled Kagome.

"Okaa-san, is it all right if I go to bed now?" Kou asked his mother. 

"Sure, hon," she told him, "Is it all right if we camp out on your floor for the night?" she asked her best friends. 

"Of course. We have an extra bedroom, would you like to use that?" Sango offered. 

"No thanks," Kou replied, "I have my sleeping bag and besides, mom could use that bed a lot more than I could." Kou laid out his sleeping bag on the other side of the room and sleep took over immediately. Shippo said his goodnights and laid his bag down next to Kou's, and also fell asleep for a few moments. 

Kagome watched her sons for a few moments, before turning to her oldest friends with a sigh, "Oh you guys, I miss him so much," she admitted, "It's been sixteen years and the pain hasn't let up an inch."

"Oh Kagome, I know it's hard," Sango told her, "We miss him a lot too y'know. I understand it's not the same way you do, but I know what it's like." 

"Yeah, when I saw Kou today I was so hopeful that he'd finally returned," Miroku interjected, "It was a really mean joke, Kagome." 

Kagome smiled ruefully, "I had to be back with a bang!" 

"You certainly pulled that off," he admitted, "But we all miss him, you didn't have to be so cruel." Miroku gave a false pout. 

"Oh, you have no idea…" Kagome trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I'm saying you have no idea what I've been through," she snapped.

"Kagome, you've had a couple of drinks, you're tired, maybe you should go to bed," Sango suggested.

"I know, Sango, I'm sorry," she apologized, starting to sob lightly, "It's just that—well, it's not possible for me to forget."

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku.

"I'm constantly reminded of him. Kou is so much like his father it's down right scary. Besides the obvious similarities in appearance, you'd never know he never met his father. For instance, whenever he's confused or has a lot to think about he jumps into the Go-Shinboku. Remember Hojo?" she asked, waiting for them to nod. "After I had Kou and enrolled in college, he started asking me out again. We went out for a couple of years, and he only knew Kou as my little brother. Shippo helped Kou keep up the charade, but whenever Hojo would come anywhere near me, if Kou were nearby he'd start growling. He absolutely adores ramen, says 'Keh' and 'Feh' all the time, and wears his fire rat haori every chance he gets. To top it off, he hates to see me cry. Don't get me wrong, all kids hate to see their parent cry, but if I even get a little depressed he goes into 'cheer up mode'. Do you guys remember what I've told you about Halloween?"

"Yeah," Sango spoke, "That's the western holiday with kids dressing up like demons and going door to door asking for candy, right?"

"Mmhm, it has started to catch on around Tokyo in recent years and Kou takes off his human disguise every year. Since he's in his hanyou form, he knows the punishment he'll get if he does something bad—a sit. So, every year I tell him to be back by 11:00, and every year he stays out until 11:01, knowing he'll get sat, just to make me feel better." Kagome yawned rather loudly. "That was enough emotional drainage for one night. Mind if I get some sleep?" 

"No, go ahead, I'll show you the room," Sango said as she got up to show Kagome the room.

"Goodnight, Houshi-sama," Kagome bowed to Miroku before leaving.

"Goodnight, Kagome-sama," Miroku returned the gesture. 

Sango returned moments later and started cleaning up. "Well, Miroku, she's finally back!" Sango exclaimed, "It's been sixteen years, but she's finally back!" 

Miroku finished tidying up and sat down opposite his wife. "Yeah, she is. So is Shippo," he added with a goofy grin, "And her son is the spitting image of Inu-Yasha! It's nice to have our family together again.

"Except Inu-Yasha," Sango added with a sigh, "That would take the cake."

"Yes, having Inu-Yasha back would definitely be nice," he admitted, "But we have to make due with what we've got, ne?" 

"Hai, we will, we will." 

"Miroku, Sango?" Kou asked as he made his way towards the table.

"Oh, Kou, you're still up, are you?" Sango asked as he sat down at the table, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about my father?" Kou asked shyly.

"We can try," Miroku said, "What have they told you all ready?"

"Well," Kou started, "I've heard he was strong, brave, rude, mean, annoying, and extremely over protective of my mom." 

Miroku gave an amused chuckle. "That's Inu-Yasha in a nutshell all right. What do you know about our journeys?" 

"Um… I know about the history of the jewel, how dad met mom, how they met Onii-san and you two, and all about Naraku. They explained about most of their adventures and how dad died during the battle with Naraku." 

"Out of curiosity, how much did she tell you about Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"The original protector of the jewel? She said that Kikyo died after pinning Otou-san to the Go-Shinboku, why?" Kou asked her.

"Just wondering, that's all," Sango told him, "What you said about your father before was absolutely correct. But do you know why he was like that?"

"Not really, do you?" Kou asked them.

"Actually, yes," Miroku answered, "Your father's parents died when he was very young. He had to fend for himself for a long while and didn't know the love of a family."

"What about Sesshomaru? Didn't he know his brother?" Kou asked, confused.

"Your oji-san wasn't always particularly nice to your father," Sango admitted, "That's the mistake he's trying to correct now that it's too late. You saw the hostility your mom showed when he arrived today, ne?" Kou nodded. 

"Anyway, Inu-Yasha was a lone for many years when he met Kikyo. He wanted the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai so…" Miroku watched as a now awake Shippo made a cutting motion with his finger across his neck, his eyes wide.

"So… what?" Kou asked, turning to see what was catching Miroku's attention. The kitsune was quick, however, and avoid being caught.

"So he could… fend for himself easier! Yeah, that's it, fend for himself easier!" Miroku quickly corrected himself. "It's been awhile since I've thought of it, that's all." 

"By some strange twist of fate," Sango took over, "Your father and the miko found companionship with each other, something they claimed was 'love'. That's when Naraku interfered. Between his rough childhood and the supposed betrayal of his 'love', Inu-Yasha erected strong walls around his heart and soul; the reason he was so cold. You mother broke through those walls, however, and that's what made you father one of the greatest friends and heros of this time." Sango yawned loudly. 

"I'm sorry for keeping you up," Kou apologized, "But thank you for you information, I greatly appreciate this." Kou stood, bowed low, and said his goodnights. 

Sango and Miroku smiled. "What did we say about being so respectful?" Miroku asked.

Kou smiled at them and climbed into his sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku nodded, put out the fire they had going for light, and went to bed themselves. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a rather odd morning at Sango and Miroku's place the next day. After everyone went to bed, Shippo tossed and turned in his sleep. Sensing that he was home, he transformed into his chibi form and crawled into Kagome's room. Also letting déjà vu get to her, Kagome snuggled with the kit telling him to go back to sleep. She got up about an hour after sunrise and, still half asleep, made her way over to her bag to get out some ramen. She walked over to the fireplace, lit a match, poured some bottle water into a pot, and put the ramen over the fire, where she started dozing again.

Moments later she had little fingers poking her. "Mmm, Inu-Yasha, it'll be done in a moment, hold on…" she mumbled, trying to catch some more z's. What answered her was a fierce set of giggles. 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted, causing Kou to bolt upright. "W-W-What's going on? Where am I? Kou?" she asked frantically.

"Mom, you're at Sango and Miroku's… we came back to the past yesterday…. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" he asked watching his mom's dumbfounded expression.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Gomen ne!" she said, causing Kou and the twins to facefault. 

"Hiroshi! Hideki!" called a young voice from the nearest room, "Why did you do that? You should treat our guests with respect!" Yuki walked out of her room with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. 

"Gomen ne, onee-san!" they exclaimed at once.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to our guest," she chided. 

They turned around and bowed simultaneously, "Gomen Nasai Kagome-sama!"

Kagome giggled, "It's okay." The twins beamed at her and left to play with their sister. 

"Good morning, Kagome-sama," Sango called from the doorway to her and Miroku's room, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, Sango-chan," she replied, "Yuki is quite the babysitter." 

"Hai, she is. She makes it her duty to keep the twins in line," Sango informed her, "I'm going to make some breakfast, stew good for everyone?" 

"Yeah!" the youngest chorused in unison.

"That sounds fine," Kagome said.

"Would you like some Kou?" Sango asked.

"No thanks," Kou replied, "I'll just have ramen. Which, mom, is beginning to boil…"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking at the pot-o-ramen in her hands. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she pulled the noodles off of the fire. 

Kou just sighed, "My okaa-san, the ditz."

Kagome scowled, "OSUWARI!" Kou met his old friend the dirt. Shippo took the opportunity to reveal himself. 

"Inu-Yasha, stop being an idiot," Shippo said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's for breakfast okaa-san? When are we going to be back at Kaede's?" 

"Kawaii," cooed Sango.

Kou was laughing hysterically as he walked up to Shippo and started poking him. "Jeez Shippo!" he exclaimed, "This is the second time this week! I thought coming back to the past was supposed to stop that?"

"What? Kou? What are you talking about?" A now awake Shippo asked, confused. Kou started laughing and pointed down. Shippo followed his gaze and blushed an amazing shade of crimson. "Hehe… whoops!" He quickly pulled a leaf out of his hair to turn off the illusion. 

"What's all the racket?" Chi asked as she walked out of her room, "What's with all of the noise?" 

"Oh, nothing much honey," Sango said, "Just some old fashioned antics. Did they wake you up?" 

"No, I was getting up anyway," she admitted, "So, how late were you guys up last night?" 

"Oh, not long," Kou said, "Just until about four in the morning."

"Huh?" Chi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, whoops!" Kou said, "Sengoku Jidai, duh!" Kou slapped his forehead. "What I meant to say was about halfway through the hour of the Ox."*

"Oh, now I see," Chi replied with a smile, "What's for breakfast okaa-san?" 

"We're having stew. Would you wake up your father and brother?" she asked her.

"Sure, those two sleep through anything!" she commented as she turned to go wake them up. 

As Sango was cutting vegetables, Miroku walked out of their room. "What's for breakfast Sa—" he cut himself off, "By the gods, is that… ramen?" he asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"Um… yeah?" Kou told him. Miroku walked straight up to Kagome and took her hands in his. 

"Kagome-sama," he asked her, "Would you – "

"Miroku, you're married for crying out loud!" Kagome shrieked. 

"What?" he asked, running the situation over and over in his head. "Oh! No, gods no, I wasn't going to ask _that_! I was just wondering if I could have some ramen?" 

"Sure Miroku!" Kagome replied with a grin, "You had me going there for a minute." 

"Hey! We want ramen too!" Hiroshi declared.

"Yeah, us too!" Hideki seconded. 

"Actually, I'd like to try some of that too," Kohaku commented from the doorway.

"Whaddaya think mom?" Kou asked, "Do we have enough for everyone?" 

Kagome sighed. "I knew this would happen," she mumbled. "Yeah, we'll have enough—as long as you can keep from pigging out for once," she told him. Kou gave her a mock glare and mimicked her. 

After breakfast, Kagome took a walk in the village, Kou went for a swim, and Shippo watched as Miroku and Sango gave Chi and Kohaku fighting lessons. Kagome returned an hour later and Kou came back shortly after that. 

"Oh geez, what's that smell?" Kou asked as he approached the group who was sitting outside of the hut.

"Hm?" Shippo asked and gave the air a sniff. "Oh, gods, not now; not this soon…" Shippo sighed as he hopped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Shippo looked her straight in the eye. "I smell wolves." Not long after he said that, a twister of wind could be seen making its way towards the hut. Kou instinctively jumped in front of his mother and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. 

"Outta my way Inukuro!" Kouga shouted as he smacked Kou into a nearby tree. "Ah Kagome, my woman," Kouga said as he clasped her hands in his in a very familiar Miroku like fashion. "Where have you been all of these years? What did Inukuro do to you? They told me he was dead, but I knew he did something with you. Do you want me to kill him for you?" he asked. 

"Okay, OW!" Kou said as he climbed off of the ground, "What the hell was that for? That kind of hurt y'know!" 

"Just where the hell have you been with her, Inukuro?" Koga roared at him as he walked over to him. He picked Kou up by the front of his haori. "Well? Answer me!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you stupid wolf?" Kou barked at him.

"Where have you been with MY WOMAN?" Koga yelled in his face, "You kidnapped her, didn't you? That has to be it. You're a hanyou after all; a filthy, dirty, scummy, poor excuse for a creature. You're just the horrifying product of the sick, twisted mating of a low class human and demon! Hanyous can't be loved. They're the freakish combination of two races! Disgusted by both! What in the seven hells makes you think _she _would _ever _love _you_?" Koga released his hold on Kou and let him stumble back. "Get out of my sight you disgrace. I can't believe you did that to sweet, innocent Kagome you bastard!" 

Kagome gasped at the expressions of utter hurt and confusion on Kou's face. Koga did something Kagome tried to prevent by coming here for sixteen years. Kou knew how humans in this time didn't remember youkai and could be scared of something different, but neglected to tell him how much of an outcast he would be back here, in his true home. Like Inu-Yasha's mother before her, she attempted to shield Kou from the hate and scrutiny of the people of this time. She realized that hanyous are some of the most magnificent creatures of all—from the human-like Inu-Yasha to the more demon ones like Jinenji, they had the hearts of a human and the powers of a demon; the ultimate combination. 

"Okaa-san," Kou asked, his voice shaking with sorrow, "What is he talking about?" Koga turned to look at Kagome, his eyes wide with confusion. Kou looked at them all briefly before turning to dart into the forest.

"Kou, matte!" she called after him, "Wait! Please, wait!" her cries fell on deaf ears. 

"Kagome, has dog-boy gone nuts?" Koga asked from his fixed position. Kagome started shaking with fury. She turned sharply towards Koga, giving him a glare that could scare the gods.

"How _DARE _you?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth as she walked up to Koga, "How dare you talk about my son like that!? Who the HELL do you think you are? For your information, Kouga, that dirty, filthy, unlovable hanyou is my SON! In case your puny wolf mind cannot comprehend this, he is also Inu-Yasha's son! Also for your information, my mate is dead, and has been for the past SIXTEEN years! Now get this straight: If you EVER insult my mate or son EVER again, you will face my WRATH!" To emphasize her point, Kagome used a burst of miko energy to send Koga into a tree. She then set out to find her son.

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Sango.

"I'm going to get my son," she replied.

"But he could be anywhere, why don't we…"

"I know where he is," Kagome cut her off, "When I told you he was just like his father, I meant it. He's in the Go-Shinboku." 

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Miroku.

"Not now," she told them, "I'll send for Shippo if I need him."

"Although, Sango?" Kagome asked, "If you were to use Koga's body as a dummy for your training, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Hai, Kagome," Sango smiled at her, "Whatever you say." Kagome nodded to her best friend and started to walk towards the forest. "But, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to her briefly. "Tell Kou that he has friends who love him?" Kagome smiled and went back on her way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moments later, Kagome arrived at the Go-Shinboku. "Kou?" she asked, "Could you come down here for a second?" She received no answer. "Kou, do you want to make me get you down here?" she asked him again in a commanding tone. 

"Is that all I am to you? A dog on a leash you can make obey whenever you want?" he asked her coldly as he leaped down from the god tree with his back turned to her. 

"What kind of question is that?" Kagome asked. "I'm your mother. I love you!"

"But I'm "unlovable"," Kou said with spite.

"That's the same thing he said about your father, and I loved him more than any man in my entire life," she assured him.

"I know," Kou said as he turned around with a smile, "I just wanted to hear you say it. But was what he said true? How come you never told me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to fear humans and this time."

"Was what he said about you and him true? What he said about otou-san?"

"No, none of it was. When I first met Kouga, he was after the Shikon no kakera. When he saw that I could locate the shards, he kidnapped me and claimed me as his woman. Your father would have nothing to do with that and attacked Kouga whenever he came within arms' reach. Being young and foolish, I would sit you father and let Kouga get away. Looking back, I guess that fueled his ego a bit."

"Oh, okay. But, mom, will everybody in this time shun me like he said?"

"No, you've met Sango and Miroku and their kids; they all like you the way you are. Besides, anybody that came across your father knew that hanyous aren't bad at all. Here, I'll show you." Kagome took her son's hand and led him to the village. 

Today the village was bustling with activity. The village girls were talking and giggling while the children wrestled around. Even the men seemed to be enjoying themselves on this day, without a care in the world

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a female screamed as they were at the edge of the village, causing Kou to turn around quickly. "Kagome-sama, is that really you?" The girl shrieked as she walked up to Kou and his mother.

"Miyu-chan, is that you?" Kagome asked the woman. The woman nodded. "Wow, you've grown so much!" Kagome cooed.

"Thank you Kagome-sama," Miyu said as she bowed. "And who would this be?" she asked regarding Kou, "Is it really you, Inu-Yasha?"

"Actually, this would be my son," Kagome replied.

"I take it he's Inu-Yasha's too?" Miyu asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Hai, he is," she told her. Miyu turned to look at Kou. 

"You're father was a good man, Kou," Miyu told him, "He protected the village many times. I'm sorry you could never meet him."

"So I hear," Kou replied giving a little grin. 

"I have to go, my husband is expecting me. Don't be a stranger Kagome-sama!" Miyu called as she walked away. Kou was astounded as they walked through the village. Every one who could remember his mother bowed respectively. What amazed him even more was how a hanyou and miko could walk through this village without even a single stray glance. Maybe things weren't as bad as Kouga said after all…

On their way back to Sango's hut, Kou's questioning continued. "Okay, so this village is peachy, but what about everybody else?"

"Well, anyone in the western lands won't fear you, seeing as you're the lord's nephew. Besides there, you're the son of the hanyou that took down Naraku, you brandish a sword that can kill a hundred demons with one swing, and your uncle is quite the intimidator. Only stupid people would dare to insult the son of Inu-Yasha. Besides, if we go anywhere we'll probably be with Sango, a taijiya, Miroku, a monk, and I'm a miko. What does it matter?"

"I guess you're right…"

"Hey! You guys are back all ready?" Shippo asked as he approached them.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Kou trailed off.

"Don't worry about it! We just want to make sure you know that what Koga said isn't the views of all of us," Sango said.

"I know that now." Kou gave them all a very Inu-Yasha-like grin.

"Now, we still have over a half-a-day to kill!" Kagome exclaimed clapping her hands together. "What does everyone want to do?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This was another interesting day," Kou commented as he laid down in his sleeping bag. 

"Yeah, it was," Shippo agreed.

"Well, goodnight onii-san," Kou said.

"Goodnight," Shippo replied. 

"Oh, and Kou? Just remember that above all things, your father was a _hero_."

"Hai, onii-san, I'll remember." Ko-Inu-Yasha fell into the land of dreams after his second day in the Sengoku Jidai…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaede laid down on her futon after a hard day's work. There was a small outbreak of sickness, a woman gave birth, and there was the customary collection of herbs. Besides, she was still tired from the past nights' events. Kaede smiled at the thought. Kagome had finally returned to the past—to her home. Just as her good eye was about to close, a blue serpent youkai flew through her hut, and a pale figure with raven black hair and dressed in the garbs of a miko stood in the doorway.

"Kaede, we need to talk," an emotionless voice said.

"Onee-sama?" Kaede asked. "But I thought ye died again? Kagome said so herself."

"Ah, my reincarnation. I've waited sixteen years for her to return. I can finally fulfill my final task in this world…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* The hours in Feudal Japan were measured as follows:

Midnight to 2:00am: Rat

2:00am to 4:00am: Ox

4:00am to 6:00am: Tiger

6:00am to 8:00am: Hare

8:00am to 10:00am: Dragon

10:00am to Noon: Snake

Noon to 2:00pm: Horse

2:00pm to 4:00pm: Ram

4:00pm to 6:00pm: Monkey

6:00pm to 8:00pm: Cock

8:00pm to 10:00pm: Dog

10:00pm to midnight: Boar

A/N: Did I just… write a cliffhanger? Gah! *leaps away from keyboard * Demon! Oh no! It won't let me change it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. The next chapter should be out by next Monday, but I don't really know where to go from here… so it may take an extra week. Thanks for all reviews in advance. If anyone likes fluff, could you read my one-shot, "Songfic: The Power of Love" ? It's Inu/Kag! Big props will be awarded to anyone who reads it!


	7. Of Fathers and Sons

Chapter VI: Of Fathers and Sons.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will own Inu-Yasha. He belongs to Takahashi-sama. (Oh, and Kags too! )

A/N: To anyone who hasn't forgot about this story or finds it again I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated. A mix of school and just not knowing how to continue this story can be blamed for the lack of updates. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot so I'm virtually making things up as I go along. I thank every one who reviewed and humbly ask any newcomers to post a review whether it be good, bad, or ugly. I also encourage everyone that has reviewed to continue to do so!

(I didn't answer some questions in the reviewer responses because I think that whoever asked them probably forgot. If a question isn't answered please re-ask it in a review.)

****

Reviewer Responses:

__

Orion Kohaishu: You think I'm proud of the cliffie? NO WAY! I'm so ashamed that I even wrote one. I'm such a hypocrite… -- Thanks for your great review though! Enjoy!

__

Black Wren: Thanks a lot for your review!

__

Shikon: I hope you enjoyed "My Beloved Master", and thanks for the review!

__

Fetchboy84: Yeah, I know, but "puppy" was stretching it a bit. That's why I hyphenated the Ko and whenever I mention him I spell it "Kou". Thanks for the review!

__

ShadowWalker343: Heh heh…. I don't' know what you're talking about…. Thanks for the review!

__

Laku: I'm trying to continue… Maybe he will, maybe he won't, I don't know. Thanks for your review!

__

MirokuHoushi: Like I said (typed?) above, a lot of things have delayed this update. I can't believe you remembered though! Here's an update and thanks for the review!

Well, here we go again…

Kou awoke the next day just before dawn. He laid on his makeshift futon for awhile thinking about the previous few days' events. He was the son of a hanyou that lived five hundred years before the time that he grew up in. His mom nearly lost her life dozens of times to reassemble a sacred jewel that she shattered. His father _did _lose his life in order to protect his mother and the world from an all-encompassing evil. At this very moment, he was lying in a hut during the Sengoku Jidai that belonged to a demon slayer and a monk—who were his mom's best friends, no less! Then he found out his uncle is the lord of the western lands, watched his mom get drunk on sake, and he was verbally and physically assaulted by the leader of the Demon-wolf tribe. Needless to say it's been quite a couple of days. And to think it all started on Halloween…

Kou dismissed his thoughts and stretched out his stiff muscles. He arose from his sleeping bag and exited the hut as the first sunrays peaked over the horizon, giving the foggy atmosphere a luminous golden glow. Judging by the position of the sun and the watch on his wrist he figured he had about a half an hour until the rest woke up. _'I guess I'll go for a morning stroll…' _he thought.

Kou took off on the path to the Bone Eater's Well. He paused at the well before continuing on to the forest named after his father and his destination: The Go-Shinboku. Kou stopped abruptly by one of the nearby trees. There was someone near the tree… someone who looked vaguely familiar… _'Who is that?' _he wondered. The figure was a woman of medium height. She had long raven black hair and appeared to be wearing the robes of a miko. Her hand rested on a section of the tree that wasn't as withered as the rest… as if something had been covering it for a long time.

_'M-mom?' _Kou thought incredulously. He knew she was asleep when he left. He hadn't smelled her and hadn't seen her approach, but this woman looked _exactly _like his mother! Kou thought about it for a couple seconds, but concluded that this wasn't his mother. His mother was a little bit bigger, never dressed in the miko's robes—even at the shrine and to his great-grandfather's chagrin, and this woman smelled of clay and dirt; nothing like his sweet mother.

"Inu-Yasha…" the woman trailed off, her deep, rich voice dripping with sadness. Kou tried to step forward but snapped a twig. The miko whipped her head back and glared at the trees, and Kou instinctively dived back into the foliage to cover himself. When he peeked through the leaves again she was nowhere to be found. Kou walked over to the tree and walked around it, looking everywhere for the mysterious woman. _'Where the heck did she go? Maybe the fog is just playing tricks on me…' _Kou then looked to the place that the woman had her hand resting. _'This piece of bark isn't as withered as the rest…I wonder if this is where Tou-san was pinned for fifty years…' _Kou shrugged his shoulders and dusted any dirt that had accumulated on his father's grave marker.

He leaped up into the safe seclusion of the Go-Shinboku. Kou just sat there for awhile admiring the scenery. _'Wow, the view in this time is beautiful—no, breathtaking. I can see why Nii-san missed it so much.' _As he finished his thoughts, he felt a familiar—to him at least—shimmer of power and air distortion on the branch next to him. Kou sighed and leaned back on the trunk almost sleepily.

"Hey Tou-san," he said. A ghost-like image of Inu-Yasha stood on the branch to Kou's right. Inu-Yasha was fully clad in the same haori that his son was in, with his arms folded in the sleeves and his trademark smirk on his face.

"What's up kid?" Inu-Yasha asked, semi-interested, "How's the family doing?"

"Fine," Kou replied. "Let me ask you something: How can you be so indifferent towards the condition of your family?"

Inu-Yasha ignored the question. "How do you like the past?" he asked instead.

Kou sighed, "It's beautiful, dad. Why didn't you ever tell me about this place when we talked?"

"Because it was unimportant," Inu-Yasha told him. Kou quirked an eyebrow. "And because your mother didn't tell you. I assumed it was against her wishes for you to know."

"Since when do you care what mom wants?" Kou asked rhetorically. "Tell me how we're able to do this again?"

"Damnit whelp, I've told you this a hundred times all ready!"

"So? That doesn't explain why you're in the past with us."

Inu-Yasha mumbled something about stupid little brats. "I thought you told me you got good grades in that "skool" place."

Kou glared at his father. "Yeah, and what of it? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"You all ready know the reason!" Inu-Yasha barked at him.

" 'The power of mine and your mothers' love' doesn't cut it anymore! There's obviously a _reason _for it! Oh, yeah, and from what I've heard, what makes you say that? Your 'friends' say you were a real grouch…"

Inu-Yasha sighed heavily and tried to strike the tree. Since his hand went straight through it, he abruptly spun around before trying to regain his balance. "Stupid freaking ghost, stupid freaking kids, stupid freaking tree…" Inu-Yasha mumbled as Kou snickered. "And what the hell are you laughing at!?" Inu-Yasha yelled to his son.

"Obviously nothing," Kou commented dryly. "Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"Watch your mouth, whelp!" Inu-Yasha sneered.

"Gomen ne. Anyway, you were saying…?"

"All right, all right." Inu-Yasha sighed. "This tree is what allows us to speak."

"The Go-Shinboku?" Kou asked.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Inu-Yasha asked forcefully.

Silence.

"Anyway, this tree is what is known as a time tree, or a tree that lives outside of time. As you know, this tree has been here for over five hundred years—a thousand in your time. The thing of it is, it lives outside the here and now—it exists in this time and your time at exactly the same time. Or that's what it told me."

"So now you're talking to trees?" Kou asked dryly.

Inu-Yasha started mumbling again and began to shimmer out.

"Okay! Okay," Kou told him, "Gomen Nasai, Tou-sama. Now please continue."

Inu-Yasha returned but started to once again glare at his son. "What I said is also why I can be here too."

"I understand. But why can you talk through it?"

"I honestly don't know. I think it was because I was trapped here for fifty years and it recognizes my desire to watch over my family."

"I see. Y'know, I still don't now why I can't bring Kaa-chan to see you."

"That wench you call a mother…"

"And you call a mate…" Kou interrrupted.

Inu-Yasha mocked him then continued, "She'd probably get all teary-eyed on me and I don't need that kind of annoyance."

"So what you're saying that it would cause a lot of grief on both sides at not being able to hold and console each other—that just being able to see would be torture."

"Keh! Don't get all sentimental on me, brat."

"Sentimental!? And just what the hell do you mean by that!?"

Inu-Yasha snorted. "With you being raised by that over-emotional wench and that poor excuse for a Kitsune, it figures that you'd be a wuss."

"It's because I'm educated you unintelligible, pompous, ass!"

Kou and Inu-Yasha were panting and glaring at each other; their amber eyes glowing with hate. As their breathing slowed, Inu-Yasha blinked twice then cracked a smirk. Kou started howling with laughter.

"That was fun! I haven't had a fight like that in ages!" Kou exclaimed, clutching his sides and rocking with mirth.

Inu-Yasha gave a low chuckle. "You should try that with your Kaa-chan sometimes," Inu-Yasha told him, "Those fights were a blast!"

"Yeah," Kou agreed, "But they end in 'Osuwari's." Kou rubbed his lower back and Inu-Yasha winced at the word.

"I know what you mean. That's the one thing I can't say I miss."

"But dad, she really misses you a lot. And I think that she's catching on; she told Sango and Miroku that I act like you too much—especially considering I never met you… or so she thinks. But I understand your reasons for her not wanting to know about this."

"Good Boy," Inu-Yasha complimented him.

Kou looked like someone slapped him. Inu-Yasha howled with laughter.

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore! That's mean."

"You'll always be my son, and I haven't been around enough to say that. You know how sorry I am about that, right?" Inu-Yasha asked sincerely.

Kou sighted, "Yeah dad, you tell me every time. Don't worry about it, okay? Besides, you had to save mom, ne?"

"Yes. Before all else, I had to make sure you and your mom were safe."

They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments after that. "Hey dad," Kou finally said, "I know I can't bring mom here, but why not Nii-san?"

Inu-Yasha sighed. "Because your brother all ready lost one father. I don't want him to experience the same thing if he sees me."

"Okay. Hey dad, fatherhood has changed you, ne?"

"What do you mean? I'm not even alive!"

"Yeah, but you've been watching over Shippo and I, haven't you?"

"I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, like I said before, Sango and Miroku's descriptions don't fit you at all. Wellll, "at all" may be stretching it a litttttle, but…"

Inu-Yasha sighed again. "I _am_ your father, after all, so I'd act a little differently towards my own flesh and blood." Inu-Yasha told him blatantly.

Kou rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

Inu-Yasha stared at him for a second for effect… "Yeah, I do."

Kou finally noticed the sun's position in the sky. "Sorry Tou-san, but Kaa-chan's probably up and looking for me. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Inu-Yasha said. "Take care of yourself and your family."

"I will Tou-san. Luv 'ya, bye!"

"I love you too, my son, I'm proud of you." It was a whisper in the wind, but Kou heard it clearly. He smiled and bounded back to the hut. The shield the Go-Shinboku put up to keep the conversation private diminished, and the forest returned to normal. Unbeknownst to the hanyous, a lone figure watched as the younger one bounded from what appeared to be an empty tree. But this figure knew better. They had heard the whole conversation from beginning to end—even through the Go-Shinboku's powerful magic. The reason was that this figure's fate was entwined to the tree just like the older hanyou—for she was the one that killed him the first time.

"So his soul still rests here, does it?" The melancholic tone of Kikyo voiced, "That makes my job a little easier…" With that, the Shinidamachu surrounded her and she vanished from sight.

Kou returned to the hut a few minutes later. "Ohayo!" he called as he brushed the flap that acted as the door aside.

"Ohayo Kou!" Sango called from the 'kitchen', "How are you today?"

"Fine," Kou replied. "Who's up so far?"

"We are!" Hideki and Hiroshi announced in unison.

"Hi Kou!" Yuki chimed as she restrained the twins from bolting towards Kou.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kou-kun," Chii said as she glanced up at him from cutting vegetables.

Kou was about to reply as his nose and ears twitched. "Oi, Kohaku," Kou said without turning around, "Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" Kou finally turned to look at him.

Kohaku rubbed the back of his head while looking down to cover his blush. "Heheh… I guess not."

Kou chuckled while moving out of the doorway and pushing Kohaku inside. "Good, 'cause if you did I'd consider it an insult." Kou smirked again and slapped him on the back.

"You seem to be having fun." A could voice commented. The voice made Kou freeze in his tracks. "And just WHERE have YOU been?" His mother hissed out. "I've been worried about you! You could've been attacked by a youkai! KILLED! What would you have done then!?"

Kou was about to grovel to his mother for forgiveness, but decided to try out his father's advice. He slammed his arms into the opposite sleeves, turned, glared at his mother, and snorted. "KEH! I am Ko-Inu-Yasha, the son of the hanyou that slew Naraku! No low class _youkai _can TOUCH me!" He boldly announced. "Stupid wench," he mumbled, this time much lower, "You should have more faith in your own son."

Kagome was speechless. She just stood there, her mouth forming an 'o' as she listened to her son's words. Tears started streaming down her face as she gazed in bewilderment. _'Wh-wh-what did he just say? He… that…' _suddenly, confusion turned to anger. "WHAT!?" she yelled. "DON'T YOU _EVER _SAY THOSE THINGS AGAIN!" "Y-You could've been killed! _KILLED! _Dead! Lifeless! I can't—"

"B-But mom—"

"Don't 'but mom' me! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! **_OSUWARI!_**" Kagome yelled hysterically. "Your father was KILLED by that same hanyou! Besides, he was infinitely stronger than you! How can you even believe for a second that—why would you even think—how could you be so WRECKLESS?" Kagome was sobbing extremely hard. Before she lost her temper even more, she bolted from the hut.

Kou was struggling against the subduing spell's effects. "Kami-sama!" He gasped, his eyes wide with fright and his body flailing about fruitlessly. "What have I done? Mom, Wait! MOM!" he yelled, still unable to free his body.

Shippo, who had been watching all of the events unfold since Kou's "brilliant" retort, rushed to his brother. "Kou, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Nii-san!" Kou yelled desperately, "What have I done? It wasn't supposed to go this way! He said it wouldn't be this bad!"

Shippo couldn't understand him. "What? Kou, what are you talking about?"

"I have to get to her… I have to! Let go Shippo, let go!"

"Kou! _KOU!_" Shippo yelled, slapping is little brother across the face. "Listen! Let me go get her. She's still probably mad. I'll bring her back, okay?" he asked gently.

"Shippo, oh Kami-sama, Shippo, what have I done? I'm so sorry! So… so… sorry…" Kou sobbed into his older brother's shoulder.

"It's okay Ototo-kun, it's okay. I'll bring her back. I promise." With that, Shippo handed Kou to Sango and took off after his adoptive mother.

Shippo ran towards the Bone Eater's Well tracking his mother's scent. When he arrived, he looked around frantically. _'Where is she? She better have not gone back through the well… Kou and I won't be able to get back!' _While he was fearing the worst, the direction of the wind changed. He finally caught her scent. _'She didn't' go back! She must be at the Go-shinboku.' _Without a second thought, Shippo raced towards the Go-Shinboku.

He arrived at the Go-Shinboku a few seconds later to a sight that nearly broke his heart. His mother was lying over Inu-Yasha's grave marker sobbing hysterically and calling Inu-Yasha's name over and over. With all the resolve he could muster, he approached her.

"Okaa-san…"

"Kou, stay back. I don't want to see you now."

"But mom, it's…"

"Osuwari!" she called. She waited for a yelp and a crash, but they never came. Slowly, she turned around to see Shippo's worried gaze; his arms open in invitation.

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome just sat there for a second before throwing herself at him. "Shippo!" she said as she began to sob in his shoulder. Shippo guided them to the ground and let her cry.

"Kagome, Kou said he's really sorry."

"Why… why would he do that, Shippo?" She asked desperately. "Why would he say such things! Doesn't he know how worried I was? Doesn't he know what would happen if he got killed?"

"He knows… he knows. Deep down, he knew you were just worried. I can't say why he said what he said, but he was really sorry. He was sobbing just as you are now on my shoulder. He was devastated that he did this to you."

"I know. But it wasn't just what he said—that made me mad, of course, but it was more or less how he said it," she elaborated. As she was saying this, a being shimmered to life on the branches of the Go-Shinboku. Shippo's eyes widened considerably as he recognized this person; almost the spitting image of the boy he left back at the hut. He was about to interrupt her when he saw the figure bring a clawed finger to his lips and shake his head, his golden eyes shinning with worry. Kagome continued, "He sounded just like Inu-Yasha! It was as if Inu-Yasha was right there coaching him on what to say!" Shippo watched as the figure's eyes widened.

Shippo watched Inu-Yasha as he conveyed his consolation. "I bet it's this time period, Kagome. I bet that Inu-Yasha's spirit just blankets the land and influences us all."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, sitting back and wiping her eyes. "It's almost like I can feel him right now."

Nodding to the figure, Shippo helped Kagome up—making sure she didn't turn around—and led her back towards the hut. "Let's go Kagome. I bet Kou's going crazy with worry."

"Wait Shippo," she said. Shippo's eyes widened as Kagome began to turn around. Inu-Yasha shimmered away before she could see him. Kagome walked over to the mini-shrine and kissed her hand before resting it on the shrine. "Ai Shiteru Inu-Yasha." With that, they walked back towards the hut. As they reached the end of the forest, the figure once again returned to the Go-Shinboku, a lone tear traveling down his cheek.

Kou sat on the floor of Sango and Miroku's hut hugging his knees with tears still silently streaming down his cheeks. There was a dead silence in the hut and everyone's eyes snapped towards the doorway as the flap was pushed aside. Shippo stepped in first with a sheepish grin on his face followed by Kagome.

"OKAA-CHAN!" Kou exclaimed as he all but threw himself at his mother; kneeling in front of her with his hands wrapped around her waist and crying into her stomach. "Gomen Nasai Okaa-chan. I didn't mean what I said. I thought acting like Otou-sama would cheer you up. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me!"

Kagome was surprised at first but then her face changed into a warm smile. "Shh, Shhh, it's okay Kou, it's okay." Kagome dropped to her knees to embrace her son properly. "Don't worry about it. I know you were just trying to cheer me up, but I was really worried about you. You haven't trained or had to rely on yourself as much as your father did at your age. I was just worried about you is all. You can't defend yourself as well as he could."

"I know. Forgive me?" Kou asked.

"Of course. I love you, my son."

"I love you too mama."

"I know… I know… " Kagome stood up and clapped her hands. "Now that the waterworks are over, what do you say we have some brekafast?" she asked everyone.

"Yay!" all of the kids chorused.

After all of the food was passed out and everyone sat down, conversation began again. "So Kou," Sango asked as she sipped her soup, "How did you know how to act like Inu-Yasha so well?"

Kou's eyes widened and he paled. "Err… um…"

Shippo noticed this and spoke up, "That would be my fault. I used to act out his father for him… y'know so he knew more about his father." Shippo ducked his head when he saw his mother's disapproving glare.

The rest of the meal enjoyed pleasant conversation until Shippo noticed something peculiar. "Oh no…" Shippo moaned, "Not him."

"Wha…?" Kagome asked.

"Hey!" An obnoxiously high voice called, "Stop that! Oww! Leave me alone you stupid cat!"

Sango sighed and called her pet. "Kirara! Bring him here please!" Kirara, in her huge neko-youkai form, walked in with Jaken tightly clutched between her teeth.

Miroku had to bite back laughter. "All right Kirara, put him down."

"Does she have to?" Chii whined. "He's so annoying!"

"Chii!" Sango exclaimed. "Be nice!"

"You can't blame me!" she argued.

"You have to give her that, dear," Miroku agreed.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango chided.

"Don't you mean _your_ Houshi-sama, Sango-chan?" Sango blushed madly.

Kagome sighed. "Kirara." The fire-cat glanced at her before dropping Jaken, shrinking back to her cuddly size, and jumping on her master's shoulder.

"What do you need, Jaken?" Kagome asked patiently.

"That neko-youkai is insane! Sesshomaru-sama will skin that thing alive!"

"_Jaken_!" Kagome chided, her gracious mood lessening.

"Oh, yes, I have a letter for you from Sesshomaru-sama," he announced.

They stared at each other for a minute. "Well?" Kagome asked, spitefully. "Bring it here!"

"Wha? How dare…" Jaken saw Kou's glare and his jaw snapped shut instantly. He silently waked over and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"What does it say Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Hiroshi and Hideki echoed cutely.

"Well, let's see:

__

Dear Kagome-sama, Shippo, Ko-Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Family:

I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, formally invite you for a stay at my castle. This is a privilege not given to many, and Rin and I sincerely hope you will join us. You shall not need any extra garments or food for your stay, as we shall provide them accordingly. All I ask is you be careful on your journey and come as soon as possible. Rin's next training exercise will be conducted here, so I suggest the taijiya and houshi bring the equipment needed. We hope to see you soon,

--Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama's castle!" Yuki exclaimed, "Can we go? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Well, I guess so…" Sango replied, "Are you coming Kagome-chan?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Kou?" Kagome asked.

"I think we should! In fact, we should leave right away."

"I guess that's a yes," Kagome announced.

"Hey, Jaken," Miroku addressed the little imp, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh… well," Jaken replied, "I met Sesshomaru-sama the night before last about three-quarters of the way back to the castle. With Rin-sama's nagging, he penned a letter, gave it to me and… kind of… threw me about a quarter-and-a-half of the way back. It took me about to day for me to walk the rest of the way."

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo couldn't contain their laughter. They all exploded with mirth while Jaken had his head down blushing. After the laughter subsided, Kou asked the obvious question: "When do we leave?"

"Well, we can probably get packed in a couple hours. If we leave by noon, it should only take us about two days," Miroku replied thoughtfully.

"Then we'll leave about noon!" Kagome excliamed.

"Right!" everybody chorused.

****

Japanese Terms:

Hanyou: ½ human ½ demon

Tou-san/Otou-san: Father

Kaa-chan/Okaa-chan: Mother

Nii-san/Onii-san: Big Brother

Toto-chan/Ototo-chan: Little Brother

Gomen/Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Gomen Nasai: I'm very sorry

Shinidamachu: Kikyo's soul skimmers

Ohayo: Good Morning (Tadaima works too)

Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning (very polite)

Kami-sama: God

Ai Shiteru: I love you

Neko: Cat

Well, there goes another chapter! It's a little longer than normal so please enjoy. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I can only update when I think of something to write about. I'll try to update soon!

Please Review.

Regards, Ryguy5387


End file.
